Paciencia
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Humilde y educado, sobre todo organizado, eran virtudes que poseía Mikaela. No dudaba ni un segundo en ayudar a los demás. Por ese motivo, la alegría lo invadió cuando fue el elegido para ayudar a una compañera. Ingenuo, pensó que todo saldría bien. ¿Quién diría que, necesitaría la ayuda de los dioses de todas las religiones existentes, para mantener la calma?


_**¡Ciaossu~!**_

 _Jamás creí que me presentaría en este fandom con un one-shot participante de un concurso. Sorpresas de la vida (?) No dude ni un momento en escribir de mi preciosa OTP de este anime. Es la primera vez que escribo 2K en dos días, es un record para mi uvu –huye avergonzada-_

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_ _Este fic participa del reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro "Owari no Seraph"._

 _ **Summary:**_ Humilde y educado, sobre todo organizado, eran virtudes que poseía Mikaela. No dudaba ni un segundo en ayudar a los demás. Por ese motivo, la alegría lo invadió cuando fue el elegido para ayudar a una compañera. Ingenuo, pensó que todo saldría bien. ¿Quién diría que, necesitaría la ayuda de los dioses de todas las religiones existentes, para mantener la calma?

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Owari No Seraph no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor van para su creador, Takaya Kagami. -¡no lo olvide esta vez! *guiño, guiño*-.

* * *

" _ **Paciencia"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los nervios y el temor transitaban en el aula, los alumnos no dejaban de morder la punta del bolígrafo o daban pequeños golpecitos en la mesa con los dedos. El motivo de todo lo anterior, lo valía, ya que se entregarían exámenes de suma importancia. El que no pasara, le tendrían que asignar un tutor. Honestamente, nadie quería lidiar con eso. Deseaban disfrutar sus vacaciones sin existencia de obligaciones.

Incluso los estudiantes más desastrosos y rebeldes, se quemaron las pestañas estudiando, para lograr estar en una holgazanería plena. Muchos yacían sumergidos en sus propias incertidumbres e inseguridades, otros eran los calmados. Entre esos, se ubicaba él.

Sus cabellos rubios relucían al estar pulcros, sus ojos celestes mantenían en vela a infinidad de féminas, y sus delgados labios formaban una sonrisa confiada. Mikaela Shindou no temía de nada. Se trataba del estudiante más brillante del aula, y uno de los del colegio entero. Un cumulo de cuestiones y un par de ejercicios, era un juego de niños para él, carecientes de dificultad.

 _«Tan aburridos…»_

Por otra parte, el único que parecía disfrutar de la situación era el profesor, Ichinose Guren. Sonreía de una manera que se encontraba entre la malicia y la travesura. Le hubiera encantado que una gran cantidad de alumnos tuvieran la condena de tener unas vacaciones perturbadas, pero…

No fue así.

Sin demorarse más, paso a cada asiento a entregar el examen de cada uno, algunos no se atrevían a ver la hoja, el resto no creía lo que sus ojos presenciaban. El alivio, con suavidad, empezó a manifestarse. En cuestión de instantes, el rostro de todos se iluminó de alegría, en compañía de gritos de emoción. Shindou deslizó la mirada por su entorno, elevó las comisuras de sus labios, sonriendo sin pisca de falsedad. Si todos salieron exitosos, él no tendría que ser tutor de nadie, también iba a tener unas vacaciones libres, supuso.

Qué ingenuo había sido.

Miró con ligero desinterés su examen, el cien escrito con tinta roja en la esquina superior derecha, resaltaba demasiado, al igual que la primera estrella en la oscura noche. Bastó un par de minutos para encontrar una pequeña nota entre las hojas de su examen, la tomó y leyó:

" _Al terminar las clases, dirígete a la aula 1-B."_

Un suspiro escapó de su boca, ladeó la cabeza para mirar al maestro, quien esperaba respuesta y asintió. De todas formas, no se pudo haber negado, Ichinose no aceptaría uno "no" y él era incapaz de hacerlo. Humilde y educado, sobre todo organizado, eran virtudes que poseía. No dudaba ni un segundo en ayudar a los demás. Habría sido un absoluto milagro que todos salieran libres. Al leer por segunda vez lo escrito, arqueó una ceja sorprendido, ¿quién podría ser? Nadie en su salón lucía desanimado. Todo lo contrario, daban a relucir su satisfacción.

Entonces, ¿sería de otro grupo? Aquello hacia las cosas más interesantes, significaba que vería por primera vez a esa persona. A decir verdad, no tenía muchos amigos, no es porque tuviera un carácter complicado o cerrado, sino que prefería concentrarse en sus estudios. No obstante, cuando se le asignó la anterior vez ser instructor, también había sido ajeno a su clase. Esa ocasión, no fue para nada mala, pues conoció a su, actualmente, mejor amigo.

— ¡Hey, Mika! —justamente al salir del salón, una vez finalizado el horario escolar, el inconfundible grito del anterior aludido por su cavilaciones, apareció.

Agitando su mano con un brazo alzado, y exhibiendo una brillante sonrisa, Yuuichiro Hyakuya lo saludaba con gran entusiasmo. El rubio le respondió de la misma manera. Atravesando la muchedumbre en el camino, el chico de cabello negro y alegre mirada verde, le dio alcance y rodeó los hombros ajenos con un brazo, creando un amistoso contacto.

— ¿Estás libre hoy? Kimizuki y Yoichi hallaron un excelente lugar donde venden comida deliciosa a buen precio. Es genial, ¿verdad? —cuestionó él, añadiendo rápidamente sin que el otro pudiera responder—: Podríamos ir a celebrar juntos por salir. ¿Qué piensas de eso? ¿Vendrás?

—Eh… Bueno…

— ¿Qué ocurre? —la actitud que mostraba Mikala le comenzaba a preocupar. Una idea surcó su mente, y no tardo en decirla— ¿¡Acaso reprobaste!? ¿Tú? ¡E-el cielo va a caerse en pedazos!

—No, no fue así, Yuu-chan. —negó, aliviando a su compañero, pero aún no resolvía su duda.

— ¿Entonces?

—Seré tutor —respondió—. Ichinose-sensei me indicó que fuera a una clase. No podré ir esta vez —agregó, soltándose del agarre de Hyakuya con suavidad. Éste arrugó el entrecejo por la mención que dio su compañero. Ese profesor no le agradaba del todo, y menos ahora que le había impedido a su amigo ir con él. Masculló una maldición que, por fortuna, no oyó el mayor. O hubiera sido una reprimenda.

— ¿Alguien no paso ese examen? —a juzgar por el tono de su voz, yacía perplejo—. Qué extraño, fue muy sencillo.

—Me alegra oír eso. —a decir verdad, Yuuichiro demostró una gran mejora en su nivel académico gracias a él. Era un aspecto que, el recordarlo, le hacía sentir bien.

—Espera, creo que conozco a alguien —el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas llevó una mano a su mentón, en un gesto pensativo. Lentamente, se tornó agrio—. Ojala no sea ella, es un dolor de cabeza.

 _«¿Una chica?»_

—Mika —lo nombró con firmeza y palmeó uno de sus hombros, como si él se fuera a dirigir a un campo de guerra—. Debo irme ya, te deseo suerte —dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a un confundido Shindou atrás.

¿Qué podría decir con esas palabras? Optó por no darle importancia. Deslizó la manga de su suéter negro escolar, lo suficiente para ver la hora que marcaba el reloj en su muñeca; se había atrasado unos cuantos minutos. Esperaba que eso no afectara y diera una mala impresión. Caminó por los pasillos a paso apresurado, pero moderado, ya que correr iba en contra de las reglas. Cuando llegó y estaba delante de la puerta, se preguntó así mismo con qué tipo de persona tenía que lidiar. ¿Quién diría que, necesitaría la ayuda de los dioses de todas las religiones existentes, para mantener la calma? Tomó la perilla y entró.

Y la vio.

Su corazón paró de producir latidos por un efímero instante. Sin saber la razón, sus ojos cerúleos no dejaban de detallarla. ¿En verdad era ella? No daba la impresión de ser alguien que eludiera sus responsabilidades. Su uniforme era adecuado y su cabello estaba peinado de una forma… linda.

¿Linda? Negó en un movimiento de cabeza, no debía pensar en esas cosas.

Sentada con las manos sobre las rodillas y con una mueca que reflejaba el más honesto aburrimiento, una joven de baja estatura, y cabellera lila, se encontraba ahí. Ella, al sentir una presencia cerca, alzó la vista. ¿Aquel muchacho sería su consejero? Previamente, Guren le habló de él, dándole una impresión; un sujeto con enormes y gruesas gafas que, desde un avión, fuera evidente que era listillo. ¿Qué se supone que era él? ¿Una cara bonita? ¿Un rubio muñeco que salió de su fábrica y se perdió? No creía que ese chico se tratase de su tutor. Carraspeó y se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿Eres… Shindou Mikaela-san? —la respuesta no fue inmediata, el nombrado asintió con aires distraídos. No del todo convencida y mirándole con sospecha, prosiguió—. Luces como un cachorrito perdido, no te creo en lo absoluto.

—No estoy mintiendo. —replicó con molestia y sin titubear. Una de las cosas que más detestaba, era que lo tomaran por falso.

— ¿Ah sí? —la joven curvó los labios, arrogante—. Demuéstramelo.

¿Lo estaba retando? Ella ya había dado su primer error.

—Por supuesto —cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho e imitó el mohín de la menor—. Antes, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Shinoa Hiragi —contestó sin rodeos. Recargó sus codos en la superficie del pupitre y acomodó su rostro entre sus manos. De nuevo, Mika quedó anonado. Si era una broma, no tenía gracia. ¿Hiragi? La chica delante de él pertenecía a una familia de abundante riqueza. Al notar el silencio del más alto, suspiró— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua, rubiecito?

Por el ridículo apodo que recibió, se deshizo del asombro que le brindó la anterior revelación. Recordó el rol que se le fue otorgado y se concentró en ejercerlo.

—Un gusto conocerte, Shinoa-chan. —ésta pestañeo sorprendida. Al parecer, era la primera ocasión que alguien la llamaba de esa manera. Le daba la consideran de que los de la alta clase se trataban con estricta formalidad.

Dirigiéndose al pupitre de a lado para estar cerca de ella, la primera sesión del mes, inició.

Las horas pasaron y la primera asesoría finalizó. Perspicaz, observaba a Shinoa mientras caminaban rumbo a la salida de la escuela. Durante el tiempo que estuvo enseñándole los temas correspondientes, notó que la chica de cabellos violáceos era distinta al resto de las personas anteriores que tuvo que ayudar. Poseía más conocimiento y eran pocas las actividades en las que padecía errores. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que Guren lo asignara a ella? Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió no captar interés en eso, no era asunto suyo.

—Vaya… tenemos un problema. —habló Shinoa cuando llegaron a las puertas de partida. No fue necesario preguntar de qué se trataba. Cada gota al caer, una tras otra, creaba una serena sinfonía. Era el característico sonido de la lluvia. Exhaló con alivio.

Ya llevaba preparado en su mochila un paraguas, pues aún cuando el pronosticador del cima había dicho que sería un día soleado, no se fio para nada. Lo guardó antes de irse de casa. Desconfiar a veces de las personas, tenía sus beneficios. Por otra parte, ojeó a su compañera, quien buscaba entre sus pertenencias una sombrilla, sólo logró hallar una larga bufanda verde. Pasaron unos minutos y la búsqueda de Hiragi no daba señales de éxito.

—Oye, si tú no tienes problema… podría compartir mi paraguas contigo.

Los ojos marrones de Shinoa denotaron sorpresa al oírlo.

—Qué caballeroso eres, eh… —alagó regalándole una sonrisa gentil que tornó sus mejillas rubicundas—.Pensé que sólo eras atractivo con un buen cerebro y cero modales.

—Claro que no… —no sabía si estar complacido u ofendido—. Yo creí que una limosina o algo por el estilo vendrían a recogerte.

—No me gusta la frivolidad. —ahora entendía por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de su identidad.

Después de esas palabras, un silencio incomodo surgió entre ellos, Shinoa no apartaba su mirada de Mika, haciéndolo sentir nervioso. Era del tipo de persona que gustaba de observar a la distancia y no le agradaba cuando las miradas de concentraban en él.

—Si te incomoda, no dudes en decirlo y podrías tomar mi paraguas e ir…

—No estoy incomoda. —zanjó ella, reduciendo la distancia que los separaba. Sin esperar más, Shindou abrió el paraguas en su totalidad y Shinoa acomodó su mano en el brazo ajeno.

Antes de salir al exterior, inhaló y exhalo con discreción en un intento de mantener la calma. No estaba para nada acostumbrado a la cercanía de una chica y eso le provocaba sentir un tenue ardor en sus mejillas.

Estando bajo la lluvia, parecía ser un ambiente normal. No se dirigían palabra. Mikaela se esforzaba en permanecer relajado, pero para protegerse bien del agua, caminaban muy pegados ocasionando que sus hombros rozaran.

— ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió ella al ver un suave temblor en la mano que sostenía el paraguas.

—Sólo tengo un poco de frio —detestaba los días lluviosos, pues era propenso a enfermarse en ambientes fríos y húmedos.

—Inclínate un poco hacia mí. —pidió ella deteniendo su caminar y el de su tutor.

— ¿Para qué? —la contempló sorprendido, sin entender esa petición.

—No preguntes y sólo hazlo. —sin intenciones de cuestionar más, obedeció y cerró los ojos. Desconocía que iba a hacer la Hiragi, pero no podría mirarla si sus rostros estarían cerca del otro. En poco tiempo, sintió una calidez rodear su cuello. Extrañado, abrió sus orbes y vio que era una parte de la bufanda que usaba Shinoa. Al ser bastante larga, alcanzaba para él.

— ¿Por qué…?

— ¿No es obvio? Tú me compartiste tu paraguas y yo decidí compartirte mi bufanda. Así estamos iguales. —respondió con tranquilidad. Mika no dijo nada ante aquello, evitó mirarla y con su mano desocupada, ocultaba el molesto rubor que se presentó en su pálido rostro y fruncía el ceño ante el hormigueo que sentía en su estómago. ¿Por qué esa enana le ejercía ese tipo de sensaciones?

 _«Ella es extraña.»_

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al punto donde cada uno tomaría un camino distinto. En ese momento, las gotas dejaron de descender.

—Gracias por esto, Mikaela-san. —Shinoa tomó la parte de la bufanda que portaba su instructor y se alejó lo suficiente para darse media vuelta y tenderle la mano—. Será un placer pasar este mes contigo.

Sería complicado controlar las inexplicables reacciones que sufría al estar con ella, mas no imposible. Tal vez, algún día podría encontrar la respuesta. Sus miradas de distinta tonalidad se cruzaron. Reflejándose en los ojos de matiz caoba, Mikaela se dio cuenta de lo hermosos que eran. Su mente escogía qué palabras utilizar para expresar lo que sentía.

— Igualmente —la sonrisa que mostró, impregnada de confianza, fue suficiente para saber que eso era una contestación positiva.

Sin duda, el día siguiente y los que prosiguieran del mes, no serían para nada aburridos. Lograría que ella pasara la prueba que tendría que presentar después. El haberla conocido, no significaba casualidad. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de algo que sería esencial en el tiempo que iba a involucrarse con Shinoa, y eso era la _paciencia._

* * *

 _Los felicito por haber llegado hasta aquí. nwn Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

 _¡Gracias por leer, suerte a todos!_

 _Ciao~_


End file.
